Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery charging circuit and, more particularly, relates to a battery charging circuit to charge secondary or rechargeable batteries which provide electrical power to portable devices such as personal computers, radios, radiophones, wordprocessors, and a variety of portable handsets.